Beyblades for Beyblade Burst FanFiction Writers
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: These are some Burst Beyblades that I have made up or were inspired by actual Beyblades, and combos for them. I'll only describe each peice once per few chapters, and anyone can use them, since I don't think I'll ever write a Beyblade Fanfiction of any kind.
1. Legendary Left Rotation

L-Drago Ring Zeyper

Era: Single Layer

Type: Attack

Energy Layer: L-Drago

The L-Drago Energy Layer is an plastic copy of the L-Drago Energy Wheel from the Beyblade Metal Saga before they have four parts.

Forge Disk: Ring

As its name suggests, Ring is a Forge Disc with a smooth, solid ring that forms its perimeter. The ring is interrupted by 4 small designs that cause it to somewhat resemble a pipe. The ring is connected to the interior of the disk by two thin triangular structures, as well as the prongs that fit inside the Energy Layer. Ring's smooth perimeter provides the Beyblade with a small amount of Life After Death (LAD), allowing it to roll on the edge of the disc for a few extra rotations after falling over, making it useful for Stamina combos. Additionally, nearly all of Ring's weight is located on its perimeter, so it offers impressive Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) and increases the Beyblade's Stamina significantly thanks to the Flywheel Effect.

Driver: Zeypher

Zephyr features a flat tip with a hole in its surface. A stylized letter Z is embossed on the top of the Performance Tip for easy differentiation. Zephyr moves aggressively around the BeyStadium; it gradually moves towards the center as its velocity decreases. Despite raw attacks that aren't generally as hard as Xtreme, Zephyr compensates for this and provides Stamina, allowing for increased versatility and viability in Attack/Stamina hybrids, as a result.

Attack: 8/10

Defence: 3/10

Stamina: 5/10

Burst Power: 5/10

Total Score: 21/40

Lightning L-Drago Magnum Spiral

Era: Dual Layer

Type: Attack

Energy Layer: Lightning L-Drago

The Lightning L-Drago Energy Layer is smaller than the L-Drago Energy Layer, with the bottom part of the Energy Layer partly made of metel.

Forge Disk: Magnum

Magnum features a circular metal disc with a plastic covering around the sides and some of the top. This leaves the metal directly on the bottom and the prongs that fit into the energy layer still exposed. The covering features three triangular protrusions and one round protrusion. Unlike other Forge Discs, the letter M is not located on the prongs as they are located on the plastic instead. Magnum is meant to distribute weight on three corners like Triple, however, the lightweight outer plastic construction limits the effects of such a weight distribution.

Driver: Spiral

Spiral is a flat tip with spikes protruding outwards and pointing to the left, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Left Flat Performance Tip. Like Left Flat, Spiral creates high speed, greater than Assault, with its large surface area. However, due to the wide tip and the fact that the tip is made out of plastic, Spiral is incapable of maintaining a banking pattern and the rough perimeter creates poor stamina issues as well. The tip therefore, essentially spins around its opponent, wasting what little stamina it has.

Attack: 8/10

Defence: 4/10

Stamina: 2/10

Burst Power: 6/10

Total: 20/40

Metro L-Drago 2 Vortex Left

Era: God

Type: Attack

God Layer: Metro L-Drago

The Metro L-Drago God Layer is a copy of the Lightning L-Drago Layer, but no part of it is made of metel, instead having rubber as part of its layer, akin to Drain Fafnir. Metro L-Drago's God Ability is to be able to change from Attack mode to Absorb mode and back again by rotating the upper half of the layer between the two modes.

Forge Disk: 2

2, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features one protrusion with "2" shaped molding on either side of the protrusion. 2 has a standard weight distribution and an average weight among Core Discs, these features allow it to act as a "Jack of All Trades", capable of performing well in any type of Combination. While other Core Discs such as 4 and 7 can work better for Attack, Defense and Stamina, 2 works as an excellent alternative if those Core Discs are unavailable.

Frame: Vortex

Vortex is a wide and triangular Disc Frame with wave like details on each side. While too small to come into contact with the opponent's Layer, Vortex's wide shape makes it one of the heavier Disc Frames in the game, which grants high Attack Potential when paired with Core Discs such as 7.

Driver: Left

Left is a evolved version of Spiral that is a free spinning star shaped flat tip where the points on the star point left. Left can also be set to a single position by flipping a switch on the driver

Attack: 10/10

Defence: 6/10

Stamina: 7/10

Burst Power: 5/10

Total: 28/40

L-Drago Destroy 7 Destroy

Era: Chozetsu

Type: Attack

Chozetsu Layer: L-Drago Destroy

L-Drago Destroy is modelled after the 4D System Metal Wheel L-Drago Destroy, however, it is missing the ability to change modes that Metro L-Drago had, now being stuck in Attack Mode.

Forge Disk: 7

7, like other odd numbered Core Discs, is an asymmetrical, elliptical disc that can facilitate a Disc Frame. 7 is designed similar to Gravity or Heavy, with seven designs jutting out that resemble the number "7". At first glance, the Disc looks unbalanced, but in reality, two of the sections on one side being halves makes it balanced. 7 is one of the heaviest Discs thus far, outclassed only by 0, and has a ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward-Weight-Distribution grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential without the severe Burst Risk of 8. With the use of Disc Frames, 7 can be used to great effect in any combination.

Driver: Destroy

Destroy features an eight-pointed star tip, akin to Jaggy, under a free-spinning plate that sits at a standard height. Due to the tip's shape and diameter, Destroy will create an aggressive movement pattern equivalent to Jaggy with the same moderately controllable movement pattern and speed. What sets Destroy apart from Jaggy is the free-spinning plate that is meant to stabilize a Beyblade if it is knocked off balance by creating a second point of contact with only minimal stamina loss due to its free spinning nature. Unlike other Tips with similar gimmicks such as Cycle and Guard, the low placement of Destroy's plate ensures that lock up does not occur, meaning that Destroy's gimmick works as intended. While Destroy has poor stamina from the star shaped tip, the smooth perimeter and free-spinning nature of the plate also grants Destroy high Life-After-Death which can allow combinations to potentially out spin their opponent if a Burst or Knock-Out has not been achieved.

Attack: 10/10

Defence: 6/10

Stamina: 9/10

Burst Power: 7/10

Total: 32/40

L-Drago Guardian 8 Bump Yard

Era: Chozetsu

Type: Defence

Chozetsu Layer: L-Drago Guardian

L-Drago Guardian is modded after the L-Drago Guardian Metal Wheel, but is stuck in the Absorb mode

Forge Disk: 8

8, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features four protrusions, each molded into the shape of an "8". Each of the lower loops of the "8"s features gaps, akin to Knuckle, which takes weight away from the center and creates high Outward-Weight-Distribution and subsequent Flywheel Effect, features perfect for Stamina. Furthermore, 8 is one of the heaviest Discs in the game, heavier than Heavy, Gravity, 2, 4, and 6 and its use can bolster a Beyblade's Knock-Out resistance and attack potential. However, like other heavy discs with high Outward-Weight-Distribution such as Gravity and Ring, the use of 8 severely decreases a Beyblade's Burst resistance as a trade off.

Frame: Bump

Bump is a round Disc Frame with numerous protrusions to give it a rough perimeter. While too small to come into contact with the opponent's Layer, Bump is one of the thickest and thus heaviest Frames in the game, heavier than Meteor, which grants high attack potential when paired with Core Discs such as 7. While the round shape may imply high Life-After-Death, the rough perimeter makes it outclassed for Defense and Stamina by Glaive and Cross.

Driver: Yard

Yard features a free rotating ball tip, akin to its predecessors Orbit and Atomic, surrounded by a wide ring, akin to Defense. In theory, the ball tip would increase a Beyblade's Knock-Out defense by having greater surface area and friction and the wide ring is meant to make contact with the stadium floor when the Beyblade is struck, forcing it back upright and acting as brakes to prevent a Stadium Out. However, in practice the free rotating nature of the ball reduces most of the Knock-Out resistance given by the surface area of the ball and the diameter of the ball makes contact with the ring rare. Unlike other ball based Performance Tips, Yard does not feature tabs around the tip as their purpose have been taken by the wide base. If launched hard, the greater surface area creates a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in the battle, bringing the Beyblade close to the Tornado Ridge. While these features may imply that a Yard combination would be easy to Knock-Out, in reality the heavy weight of Switch-Strike/God and Super Z Layers, Core Discs and Yard's own weight compensates for the rotating ball. Furthermore, the free rotating tip increases Burst resistance. In addition to the Defensive properties, Yard features high Stamina and spin-equalization potential as well as the free rotating nature reduces friction with the stadium floor, the wide ball tip keeps a combination stable and thus prevents scraping and the wide ring increases Life-After-Death. Yard is slightly shorter than most other Pre-Super Z Performance Tips. In theory, this is meant to prevent the opponent's Layer from striking the Yard combination from below and destabilizing it, thus increasing Defense potential. In practice however, due to the design of the Burst System, this increases the chances of Disc-to-Layer contact and can potentially Burst the Yard combination. Though the only minor reduction in height mitigates the effect.

Attack: 4/10

Defence: 8/10

Stamina: 8/10

Burst Power: 3/10

Total: 23/40


	2. Legend Warrior 1: Benkai

Benkai Central Needle

Era: Single

Type: Defence

Energy Layer: Benkai

Benkai is a round shape, with three sharp points equally distributed among the bottom quarter, and two rounded bumps on the top of the bey. Benkai is detailed with a representation of Benkai.

Forge Disk: Central

Central features a thickened central ring and a thinned perimeter meant to create a Centralized-Weight-Distribution. The centralized weight is meant to increase spin velocity which has numerous effects on Performance. If used on Attack combinations, the higher spin velocity will increase the force of impact. If used on Defense combinations, the centralized weight will increase Knock-Out resistance. While Central has an indent on once side to prevent this Disc from being perfectly balanced, it is not the main downfall of this Disc. What prevents this Disc from being competitive is the light weight which makes any effect from the Centralized-Weight-Distribution negligible at best as there is too little mass for effective Attack potential and too little mass for effective Knock-Out resistance.

Driver: Needle

Needle features a ball shaped tip at standard height covered with small studs and has four small tabs surrounding the center of the tip like Defense. The studded design is meant to increase friction with the stadium floor and the small tabs are meant to act as brakes by striking against the stadium floor, both to prevent knock-outs. When in mint condition and launched with significant power, Needle moves around the stadium akin to an attack type for a short period of time before it moves and settles to the center of the stadium, like the Jog Ball Performance Tip from Metal Fight Beyblade. When the tip settles in the center of the stadium it will spin on very few of the studs and conserve stamina, acting similarly to the stud of Fusion. When struck by an opposing Beyblade, more studs and the four tabs will come into contact with the curvature of the stadium floor, increasing friction and knock-out defense at the cost of stamina loss. When worn however, the studs of the tip flatten down and create a smooth surface, creating a performance akin to Defense with greater stamina and less initial roaming. Depending on the launch strength the initial movement can be used to avoid attacks from Beyblades in a banking pattern or it can bring the Beyblade too close to the edge and be vulnerable to knock-outs.

Attack: 1/10

Defence: 8/10

Stamina: 4/10

Burst Power: 6/10

Total Score: 19/40

Break Benkai Jerk Stall

Era: Dual

Type: Defence

Energy Layer: Break Benkai

Break Benkai is a round shape, wider then the original Benkai, and thicker by 33.3%. Break Benkai also had four small arrowhead shaped bumps equally spread out alongside the edges of the energy layer.

Forge Disk: Jerk

Jerk, like Magnum and Polish, is a Forge Disc made up of a metal core and a plastic perimeter with the letter, in this case "J", embossed onto the plastic on either side with the plastic making up the gimmick of the Disc. For Jerk's gimmick, the plastic forms two shields on either side of the Disc that, in theory, bend inwards and bounce the opponent back upon impact. In practice however, since all Performance Tips are of the same height, so are most Beyblade Burst combinations, thus any contact between the Layer and the Disc is rare unless the Beyblade using Jerk is off balance. Even when such contact occurs, the size and shape of the shields are ill-suited for their purpose as the opponent's Layer is more likely to be caught in the thin sections of plastic connecting the metal to the shields, producing heavy recoil and slowing the Jerk combination down immensely. In addition, the shields make Jerk very thick as well, severely increasing the risk of floor scrapes and subsequent stamina loss. Furthermore, Jerk is very lightweight due to being mostly plastic, making its Knock-Out resistance sub-par compared to more popular choices such as 0 or 7. Finally, even in ideal cases where the opponent's layer strikes the plastic shields directly, the Jerk combination is more likely to move than the shields, meaning that the rebound gimmick fails to even work.

Driver: Stall

Stall's bottommost point is a small flat point, allowing for quick travel around the arena. However, close to the bottom of the Driver are two small rubber rollers, set at a angle of 20 from being parallel with each other, designed to increase time spent circling the centre of the arena, and prevent knockout.

Attack: 3/10

Defence: 8/10

Stamina: 4/10

Burst Power: 4/10

Total Score: 19/40

Eternal Benkai 4 Glave Planet

Era: God

Type: Defence

Energy Layer: Eternal Benkai

Eternal Benkai is square shaped now, having squared off corners that look like hammers, with a point in each of its sides. It's God Ability is having it's squared corners made of Carbon Fibre.

Forge Disk: 4

4, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features two protrusions, one molded into the shape of a "4" and the other molded into the shape of the Roman Numeral "IV". The protrusions extend further from the center more than other Core Discs which grants 4 high Outward Weight Distribution and subsequent Stamina potential. As a Core Disc, 4 is comparatively heavier than regular Forge Discs such as Heavy and Gravity which grants higher Knock-Out resistance and the ability to facilitate Disc Frames can add characteristics such as Life After Death with Cross or Glaive. While 7 has greater Stamina, 4's Stamina is still comparable.

Frame: Glave

Glaive is a mostly round Disc Frame with two sharp, wave like protrusions on either side. While too small to come into contact with the opponent's layer in battle, the round shape of Glaive grants high Life-After-Death while the upwards direction of the protrusions ensure they do not scrape along the Stadium Floor. While Cross has greater Life-After-Death, Glaive is still comparable.

Driver: Planet

Planet features a ball shaped tip made of metal, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Metal Ball Performance Tip, which rotates freely, akin to Orbit, and with two upward angled tracks which also contain metal balls, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's GB145 Track. Like its predecessor Weight, the metal tip is meant to decrease friction with the stadium floor and provide stability and Knock-Out resistance by lowering the center of balance with its weight while the free spinning nature of the ball is meant to further improve stamina. The two metal balls in the tracks are meant to move outwards due to Centrifugal Force and increase stamina and stability with the greater Outward-Weight-Distribution when spin velocity is high. When spin velocity is low, the angled tracks bring the balls closer to the center to increase Centralized-Weight-Distribution and spin speed. In practice however, the use of circular tracks instead of straight tracks means that the metal balls will shift to one side and throw the Beyblade off balance which drains stamina. Furthermore the free spinning nature of the primary ball does little to improve upon what Weight can accomplish. Finally, the shallow angle of the tracks and the short distance traveled means that there is no discernible change in weight distribution. While Planet's sheer weight can improve Knock-Out resistance, it's mitigated by the low friction of metal and rarity of Knock-Outs in the Burst metagame.

Attack: 5/10

Defence: 10/10

Stamina: 6/10

Burst Power: 6/10

Total Score: 27/40


	3. Legend Warrior 2: Musashi

Musashi Upper Zeyper

Era: Single Layer

Type: Attack

Energy Layer: Musashi

Musashi is a red layer that is square shaped, save for two corners that are jagged, and two sides of the square that in stead of being flat, are joined in the middle as a narrow side, representing blades.

Forge Disk: Upper

Upper features two sloped metal wings that, in theory, provide Upper Force in Right-Spin and Down Force in Left-Spin. However, in practice, the low angle and short width of the wings makes any Upper or Down Force effect negligible. Furthermore, Upper is light in weight, lower than the more popular choices for Stamina; 4 and 7, making its KO resistance sub-par compared to the aforementioned Discs.

Driver: Zeypher

Zephyr features a flat tip with a hole in its surface, akin to the Hole Flat Performance Tip from the Metal Saga. A stylized letter Z is embossed on the top of the Performance Tip for easy differentiation. Zephyr moves aggressively around the stadium; it gradually moves towards the center as its velocity decreases. Despite raw attacks that aren't generally as hard as Xtreme, Zephyr compensates for this and provides Stamina, allowing for increased versatility and viability in Attack/Stamina Hybrids as a result.

Attack: 7/10

Defence: 5/10

Stamina: 5/10

Burst Power: 7/10

Total Score: 24/40

Mega Musashi Boost Slash

Era: Duel Layer

Type: Attack

Energy Layer: Mega Musashi

Mega Musashi is a red and black layer that is similar to its predecessor is a couple of ways. It is now a more circler shape, retaining its triangular edge from before, however there are two small points on either side of the layer, meant to have a similar effect to Xeno Xcaliber's main Saber.

Forge Disk: Boost

Boost is a circular Forge-Disc with six small downward sloping blades present around its perimeter. In theory, the blades are meant to produce Down Force in Right-Spin to increase the grip of the Beyblade on the stadium floor by pushing air downward and create Upper Force in Left-Spin which would decrease the friction between the Beyblade and the stadium floor by pushing air upwards. In reality however, due to the small size of the blades, the Down/Upper Force created is negligible and the said blades serve no other purposes other than drastically reducing the Life After Death of Boost. Furthermore, Boost has a light weight even for a non-Core Disc and a poor weight distribution making it a poor choice for Attack, Defense and Stamina Combinations.

Driver: Slash

Slash is a plastic tip, being the size of a Giga Flat from Shogun Steel, but being a sort of Hole Flat, with only an X that can reach each side of the inside of the hole.

Attack: 10/10

Defence: 3/10

Stamina: 6/10

Burst Power: 10/10

Total Score: 29/40

Muteki Musashi 7 Crescent

Era: God Layer

Type: Attack

Energy Layer: Muteki Musashi

Unlike its predecessors, Muteki Musashi is perfectly round, save for two rounded plastic katana like free spinning layers on the outside. Those are its God layer ability, witch can be locked in place by a tab on the inside of the layer.

Forge Disk: 7

7, like other odd numbered Core Discs, is an asymmetrical, elliptical disc that can facilitate a Disc Frame. 7 is designed similar to Gravity or Heavy, with seven designs jutting out that resemble the number "7". At first glance, the Disc looks unbalanced, but in reality, two of the sections on one side being halves makes it balanced. 7 is one of the heaviest Discs thus far, outclassed only by 0, and has a ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward Weight Distribution grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential without the severe Burst Risk of 8. With the use of Disc Frames, 7 can be used to great effect in any Combination.

Driver: Crescent

Cresent is a driver that has a flat cresent shape as its tip, that is slightly left of the centre.

Attack: 10/10

Defence: 8/10

Stamina: 2/10

Burst Power: 10/10

Total Score: 30/40


	4. Legend Warrior 3: Joan

Joan Heavy Fusion

Era: Single Layer

Type: Balance

Energy Layer: Joan

The Layer is shaped like a French knight's helmet when looking at the front of it, minus the neck armour. Part of the left side is removed, making a J shape.

Forge Disk: Heavy

Heavy is a primarily circular Forge Disc, sporting a ring-like shape with numerous ridges on its interior that is interrupted by four rectangular protrusions designed to look like armored plates. As its name suggests, Heavy was the heaviest Forge Disc in the Burst System for a considerable period of time, until Gravity, which also weighs 21.6 grams, and Quarter, which weighs 21.8 grams were released. Despite this, Heavy is still one of the heaviest Forge Discs in the game, making it a popular choice for many Bladers. As its weight is a welcome asset to nearly any Beyblade, it enjoys a wide variety of uses on Combinations of all types. Heavy's high weight and compact shape gives it a Centralized Weight Distribution, making it particularly useful for Burst Attack as it will maximize the RPM of the Beyblade. This same weight distribution also makes it considerably more difficult to Burst than Gravity, the other disc in its weight class, at the cost of a significant amount of Stamina. Because of this, it is a better option for a KO Defense Combination than Gravity as KO Defense Combinations rely on high friction and weight to remain in the stadium, at the same time increasing their vulnerability to Bursting. However, due to its weight, Heavy is still more prone to Bursting than most lighter competitive Forge Discs such as Spread, Knuckle, and Armed.

Driver: Fusion

Standing at a standard height for Burst Beyblades, Fusionis a Performance Tip with a flat base that has a small sharp tip protruding in its center, similar to the Flat Sharp Performance Tip from Metal Fight Beyblade. Like the latter, it tries to perform well as a Balance Type but fails to provide great Attack movement or the stability and Stamina required for the other types of Combinations. For those reasons, Fusion is unable to do better or even as good as all other Performance Tips specialized in their Combination Type, therefore it is never used competitively.

Attack: 4/10

Defence: 4/10

Stamina: 2/10

Burst Power: 2/10

Total Score: 12/40

Jupiter Joan Nine Unite

Era: Dual Layer

Type: Balance

Energy Layer: Jupiter Joan

The design of Jupiter Joan is near identical to Joan, except the J shape is repeated and flipped onto the right side of Jupiter Joan, and the top and bottom edges are wider

Forge Disk: Nine

Nine is a Forge Disc that features nine downward sloping blades that are meant to create Down Force in Left-Spin and Upper Force in Right-Spin, akin to the blades of Boost, albeit reversed. However, the small size of the blades makes any generated Down/Upper Force negligible. Furthermore, the downward sloping nature of the blades increases the risk of floor scrapes and the Forge Disc has an only average weight, so its KO Resistance and Attack potential lag behind those of Forge Discs such as Heavy, Gravity, 2, 4, 5and 7.

Driver: Unite

Unite features a flat rubber tip with a sharp plastic tip in the center, akin to the Coated Sharp Performance Tip of Metal Fight Beyblade, that sits at the standard height. When launched straight down into the stadium, the sharp tip in the center will keep the Beyblade stable and still in the center, preventing Stamina loss. When a mint condition Unite is either knocked off balance by an opponent or launched at an angle, the rubber will make contact with the stadium, creating an aggressive movement pattern with speeds similar to Xtreme. However this aggressive movement is somewhat unreliable as the sharp center can slow it down in the center of the stadium or stop the movement entirely. When worn however, instead of creating aggressive movement when struck, the rubber will instead act as brakes against a KO, at the cost of Stamina, before going back to the center of the Stadium due to the sharp tip.

Attack: 6/10

Defence: 2/10

Stamina: 4/10

Burst Power: 5/10

Total Score: 17/40

Arc Joan 10 Whirling Caviler

Era: God

Type: Balance

Energy Layer: Arc Joan

Arc Joan now has most of the open space filled up, leaving two Js that make an oval shape around the centre surrounded by a centimetre of plastic. Arc Joan takes one more of an oval shape then it's predecessors, with its contact points looking warped. It's God Ability is it's outer mass being able to be wound up, and releasing itself from it's wound up state after two clicks.

Forge Disk: 10

10, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features five protrusions, each molded into the shape of a "10". The protrusions extend further from the center more than other Core Discs which grants 10 high Outward Weight Distribution and subsequent Stamina potential. Furthermore, the size of the protrusions makes 10one of the heaviest Core Discs at the time of writing, heavier than 7 but less than 0, and grants an ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward Weight Distribution grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential. With the use of Frames, 10 can be used to great effect in any Combination.

Frame: Whirling

Whirling is a frame that takes on a smooth, round designed with rounded bumps every eighth of the way around the frame, with the outer half being free-spinning

Driver: Caviler

Caviler is a driver that has two different but simultaneous contact points with the stadium: Its free spinning ball tip in the centre and a flat ring surrounding the free spinning ball. It also has four small bendable rubber pillers around the top of the driver, parallel to the tip, designed to act as brakes to prevent ring outs.

Attack: 6/10

Defence: 6/10

Stamina: 5/10

Burst Power: 6/10

Total Score: 23/40

Bewitch Joan 15 Calling

Era: Chozetsu

Type: Balance

Energy Layer: Bewitch Joan

Bewitch Joan, unlike its previous evolutions, takes on a non rounded shape and looks like a flame, with the centre and some edges being partly made out of metal. The J shapes now are what would make up the bottom of the flame, and serve as a large, contact pointless wall.

Forge Disk: 15

15 is a large forge disk with five 1 like points across the disk, with 5s within the points.

Driver: Calling

Calling is like Unite, however it sharp point is made from rubber and it's outer ring is made from metel while the whole bottom is double the size of Unite's.

Attack: 9/10

Defence: 9/10

Stamina: 6/10

Burst Power: 7/10

Total Score: 31/40


	5. Number Beys: 1-10

These Beys are for people who would make Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and Beyblade Burst crossover.

Number 1: Gate Ekam Jerk Zeta

Era: Chozetsu

Type: Balance

Energy Layer: Gate Ekam

Gate Ekam is rectangular, with two sides being completely flat with bumps protruding from its corners, while the other side has many sharp points, representing a fence. The central part of the layer is covered in metal

Forge Disk: Jerk

Jerk is a round, thick and symmetrical Forge Disc that features a round perimeter made of soft plastic that's attached to the Forge Disc via screws, akin to Magnum and Polish. The soft plastic perimeter features two shield-like bumpers that are placed behind the Forge Disc's prongs. Unlike most Forge Discs, Jerk features a "Bound Defense" gimmick; in this case, the bumpers are designed to push inwards. Upon impact, during Disc-to-Layer contact, the bumpers will theoretically bend inwards to absorb the shock of the impact and reduce recoil. In practice, this gimmick is rather dysfunctional. First, due to how rare Disc-to-Layer contact occurs, Jerk will rarely make contact with the opponent. Second, Jerk is rather hollow, creating poor Stamina despite the Forge Disc being round in shape. Lastly, the soft plastic bumpers hardly have any flexibility. This, combined with the Forge Disc's short distance between the stadium floor makes Jerk unsuitable for Defense and Stamina Combinations.

Driver: Zeta

Zeta features an adjustable tip at a standard height with three settings; Attack, Defense and Stamina, akin to the Original Plastic Generation's Flame Change Base or Metal Fight Beyblade's Delta Drive Performance Tip. The Attack Setting features a rectangular flat tip, akin to Quake, albeit not slanted. Due to the surface area of this setting, Zeta will create a highly aggressive movement pattern with high speeds akin to Quake, however the rectangular shape makes Zeta's Attack Setting incapable of maintaining a Banking Pattern as the corners of the rectangular shape grind against the stadium floor. Furthermore, the same corners will grind against the Tornado Ridge causing a severe reduction in Stamina making the setting ill-suited for both Mobile Attack and Tornado Staller Combinations. Finally, without the slant in the tip, Zeta's Attack Setting is incapable of hopping and potentially creating Disk to Layer contact like Quake, which was already inconsistent in the original. The Defense Setting features a wide ball tip, akin to Massive, albeit without tabs. In theory, the wide ball tip would increase a Beyblade's Defense by having greater surface area and friction, however in practice, Zeta's Defense Setting lags behind Defense and even Massive in almost every aspect. On prior ball Performance Tips such as Defense, tabs surrounded the ball to act as brakes by striking against the stadium floor at the cost of Stamina, due to the lack of tabs, the Defense Setting's KO resistance lags behind Massive which also had poor KO resistance. This issue is exacerbated by the surface area of the the Defense Setting as it will create a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in battle, bringing a Beyblade closer to the Tornado Ridge. Due to the aforementioned poor KO resistance, this will make a Beyblade using Zeta's Defense Setting highly susceptible to KOs. The Stamina Setting features a flat tip with a small protrusion in the center, akin to Fusion. When launched parallel to the stadium, Zeta's Stamina Setting will spin on the protrusion, creating a stable, Stamina-conserving spin. When knocked off balance by the opponent or launched at an angle, the flat tip will contact the stadium floor and create a movement pattern with the same speed as Accel before returning to balancing on the protrusion. While both Fusion and Accel have acceptable levels of Stamina due to their plastic construction, they lag behind Tips such as Survive, Revolve and Atomic due to the flat tip and the lack of a free-spinning component. While the Stamina Setting can create and maintain a Banking Pattern better than the Attack Setting due to the round shape, it lags behind Tips such as Accel and Xtreme due to the center protrusion which can also break the Banking Pattern.

Attack: 7/10

Defence: 7/10

Stamina: 10/10

Burst Power: 7/10

Total Score: 31/40

Number 2: Dve Jerk Massive

Era: Single

Type: Defence

Energy Layer: Dve

Dve takes on the same basic design as Ekam, however it has no metal on the layer and its points are rounded.

Forge Disk: Jerk

Covered Above

Driver: Massive

Massive features a ball shaped tip that sits at the standard height, akin to Defense, but differs by having a larger diameter, having three tabs instead of four and lacking the defensive ring. In theory, the wider tip would increase a Beyblade's Defense by having greater surface area and friction, however in practice, Massive lags behind Defensein almost every aspect. Like other ball based Defense Performance Tips, the tabs around Massive are meant to act as brakes against KOs at the cost of Stamina by striking against the stadium floor, however, the larger diameter makes such contact rare, giving Massive weaker KO resistance than Defense. The greater surface area of the larger ball creates a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in the battle, bringing a Beyblade closer to the Tornado Ridge. Due to the aforementioned weaker KO resistance, any Beyblade using this tip will become very easy to KO. While Massive lacks the scrape risk the ring around Defense posed, it does little to compensate for the fact that Massive's greater surface area and friction gives it weaker Stamina than Defense.

Attack: 3/10

Defence: 9/10

Stamina: 5/10

Burst Power: 2/10

Total Score: 19/40

Number 3: Trini Jerk Fusion

Era: Single

Type: Balance

Energy Layer: Trini

Trini also takes on the design of Ekam, but it's two flat sides are bent, and it's points are all flat and slightly shorter then Ekam's and Dve's.

Forge Disk: Jerk

Covered Above

Driver: Fusion

Fusion features a plastic flat tip with a small diameter and a small protrusion in the center, akin to Flat Sharp from Metal Fight Beyblade, and sits at the standard height. The center of the Driver also contains an embossed logo featuring a stylized letter "F" for easy differentiation from other Drivers. When launched parallel to the stadium, Fusion will spin on the protrusion, creating a stable, Stamina-conserving spin. When knocked off balance by the opponent or launched at an angle, the flat tip will contact the stadium floor and create a movement pattern with the same speed as Accel before returning to balancing on the protrusion. However the aggressive movement is unreliable as the protrusion can slow a Fusion Combination down in the center of the stadium or stop the movement entirely. Furthermore, the small size of the protrusion means that when a Fusion Combination slows down and lists, contact will be made with the flat base, severely reducing Stamina.

Attack: 5/10

Defence: 5/10

Stamina: 2/10

Burst Power: 7/10

Total Score: 19/40

Number 4: Catvari Jerk Blow

Era: Single

Type: Attack

Energy Layer: Catvari

Catvari takes on the design of Ekam also, but has no points, but rather has multiple small spikes coming out of where the points would be.

Forge Disk: Jerk

Covered Above

Driver: Blow

Blow, like Accel, features a flat plastic tip, albeit at a smaller diameter. This smaller diameter is designed to bring the Beyblade towards the center faster to strike the opponent at a much faster rate than Accel and conserve greater Stamina. While these effects do occur, they are hampered by the shape of the tip. Unlike other flat tips, Blow's tip is taller and shaped in the form of a cone rather than a short straight cylinder. This shape means that Blow becomes very easily Destabilized, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Sharp Performance Tip, and become liable to floor scrapes.

Attack: 8/10

Defence: 0/10

Stamina: 5/10

Burst Power: 6/10

Total Score: 19/40

Number 5: Doom Chimera 5 Absorb

Era: God

Type: Stamina

Energy Layer: Doom Chimera

Doom Chimera takes the shape of a Lion's head, its sides being points. Doom Chimera's God Ability is its side points being made of rubber, but they barely come out far enough from the plastic above and below it, so they will rarely be hit.

Forge Disk: 5

5, like other odd numbered Core Discs, is asymmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. One side features two protrusions and the other features three, all molded in the shape of "5"s and the center features two small holes on either side. While the asymmetrical design may imply imbalance, the smaller size of two of the protrusions on the three lobed side ensures that the Disk is balanced. 5's overall shape resembles a reversed 4 and acts almost identically with the same high Stamina potential, KO resistance and Life After Death when paired with Disc Frames such as Glaive or Cross. While 7 has greater Stamina, 5 is still comparable.

Driver: Absorb

Absorb features a spring-loaded sharp tip of a small diameter surrounded by a free-spinning ring, akin to a combination of Revolve and Nothing. The sharp tip of Absorb provides low friction with the stadium floor, resulting in high Stamina and Burst Defense properties. The wide diameter of the ring gives Absorb high precession time and Spin-Equalization potential in opposite spin match-ups. Compared to similar Performance Tips, Absorb's precession time is equal to Revolve's but lower than Eternal's. The spring-loaded tip has two purposes, the first is to prevent harsh impacts against the stadium floor from launch, preventing accidental Self-Knock-Outs from bouncing. The second is that when the tip is fully depressed, the center sharp tip is retracted and the ring is locked in place, creating a hollow flat tip with aggressive movement akin to Zephyr. However, without a mechanism to keep the spring compressed, this aggressive movement only happens briefly upon first landing.

Attack: 4/10

Defence: 5/10

Stamina: 10/10

Burst Power: 7/10

Total Score: 26/40

Number 6: Chrono Atlandis Wing Wedge

Era: Chozetsu

Type: Defence

Energy Layer: Chrono Atlandis

Chrono Atlandis is the same size as Geist Fafnir, however taking on a more diamond like shape, but not as extreme. It's metal is found in most of the centre, and around the entire edge. It's sides are wavelike, representing the ocean.

Forge Disk: Wing

Wing features a six-blade design. On the upper side of the Forge Disc, the letter W appears for easy differentiation from other Forge Discs. The blades of Wing are meant to create Upper Force in Right-Spin and Down Force in Left-Spin. However, the small size of the blades makes any such effect negligible. Due to its light weight and feeble relief that does not truly come in contact with opponents, Wing disadvantages any Beyblade it is part of.

Driver: Wedge

Wedge features a tall low angled cone tip made of metal, akin to a combination of Survive and Metal Sharp from Metal Fight Beyblade, that sits at a standard height. The Stamina of such shapes is further bolstered by the low friction of the metal which also theoretically increases the Burst resistance of any Wedge-based Combination. These features grant Wedge high Stamina potential, which would make it an excellent choice for Stamina Combinations. However, Wedge has two major weakness that make it a huge risk in competitive play, the low friction of the metal and the weight distribution of the Tip itself. Due to how little friction there is between the metal tip and the stadium floor, Wedge is liable to be both Destabilized easily and easily KO'd. While the Tip may seem to be comprised mostly of metal and thus heavy to create a stable low center of gravity, the metal in Wedge is in fact hollow which limits weight. Furthermore, Wedge itself is unbalanced which creates erratic movements that increases Burst risk and drains Stamina.

Attack: 6/10

Defence: 10/10

Stamina: 5/10

Burst Power: 5/10

Total Score: 26/40

Number 7: Lucky Straight 7 Flow Trans

Era: God

Type: Balance

Energy Layer: Lucky Straight

Lucky Straight is round in shape, with many bumps on its side. It's God Ability is a small centrifugal motor with its switch being one of its bumps. The centrifugal motor will increase spin speed exponentially, however it is self destructive as it has a chance to burst itself if it activates while it is spinning too fast.

Forge Disk: 7

7, like other odd numbered Core Discs, is an asymmetrical, elliptical disc that can facilitate a Disc Frame. 7 is designed similar to Gravity or Heavy, with seven designs jutting out that resemble the number "7". At first glance, the Disc looks unbalanced, but in reality, two of the sections on one side being halves makes it balanced. 7 is one of the heaviest Discs thus far, outclassed only by 10 and 0, and has a ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward Weight Distribution grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential without the severe Burst Risk of 8. With the use of Disc Frames, 7 can be used to great effect in any Combination.

Frame: Flow

Flow is a Disc Frame that features a triangular design with each side featuring three sloped blades, meant to provide Upper Force in Right-Spin and Down Force in Left-Spin. However, the small size of the blades means that the effect is negligible. Compared to Cross, Star and Glaive, Flow's perimeter is too rough to aid in Life After Death in Defense and Stamina Combinations and compared to Vortex, Meteorand Bump, Flow has too little weight to aid in Attack Combinations.

Driver: Trans

Trans features an adjustable tip at standard height with two settings, Stamina and Attack, which are switched by twisting the bottom portion of the Performance Tip. Embossed onto the top is a stylized "T" for easy differentiation. The Stamina setting exposes a small low angle cone tip meant to make the Beyblade stationary in the center of the stadium, however to accommodate the mode change the cone tip is incredibly small in diameter, unlike Survive. Due to this, the tip is susceptible to being knocked off balance in this setting and with the bulky size of Trans, can lead to risks of scraping, though this effect is mitigated by the low angle of the tip. However, the setting lags behind Tips such as Eternal to due to the lack of a free-spinning component. The Attack setting covers the cone tip with a flat tip with a hole in the center akin to Zephyr, creating an aggressive but controllable movement pattern with a hybrid of Attack and Stamina properties, ideal for Mobile Stamina Combinations. However the edges of the flat tip has 4 small tabs around it which prevents the tip from catching onto the Tornado Ridge, instead causing it to grind and lose Stamina making this tip a poor choice for Tornado Stalling Combinations.

Attack: 3/10

Defence: 5/10

Stamina: 5/10

Burst Power: 6/10

Total Score: 19/40

Number 8: Heraldic Heritage Down Identity

Era: Dual Layer

Type: Attack

Energy Layer: Heraldic Heritage

The clear layer of Heratic Heritage takes on the shape of a deer's head, it's antlers being small and folded down around what would be the sides of the head, while the solid layer takes the shape of three spikes coiled around Heraldic Heritage.

Forge Disk: Down

Down features a dropping shape akin to Armed and Verticalwith thin bands that connect the interior of the Disc with the weighted nubs along the bottom portion. Like all other Forge Discs, it features two tabs with stylized 'D's that protrude from the top to fit into the slots of an Energy Layer. Down's design is meant to lower the center of gravity on a Beyblade, doing so increases a Beyblade's stability and reduces the risk of floor scrapes. In addition, the wide shape of Down focuses much of its weight around the perimeter, giving this Disc excellent Stamina properties and giving Attack Combinations greater aggressive movements with its Flywheel Effect. However, Down has two features that give both advantages and disadvantages: The first is weight, Down's average weight means that its KO Defense is sub-par compared to more popular choices such as Heavy or Gravity, but at the same time gives more Burst Defense than the aforementioned Discs. The second is height and shape, while excellent for stability and Stamina, the weighted nubs create a rough perimeter and the low positioning makes it easy for said nubs to contact the stadium floor late in battle when spin velocity is low, rendering any Life After Death null. However, the low center of gravity helps resist listing and Destabilization to prevent such contact.

Driver: Identity

Identify is a giga-flat driver with four small ball bearings making contact with the floor of the stadium. The four ball bearings can move to the edge and to the centre of the driver, and help retain stamina.

Attack: 10/10

Defence: 7/10

Stamina: 7/10

Burst Power: 7/10

Total Score: 31/40

Number 9: Sphere Dyson Upper Yard

Era: Chozetsu

Type: Defence

Energy Layer: Sphere Dyson

Sphere Dyson has a round centre in the middle connected by plastic pieces to an outer ring made of metal, with small plastic bumps at regular intervals. The outer ring is also free spinning, but locks after one click.

Forge Disk: Upper

Upper features two sloped metal wings that, in theory, provide Upper Force in Right-Spin and Down Force in Left-Spin. However, in practice, the low angle and short width of the wings makes any Upper or Down Force effect negligible. Furthermore, Upper is light in weight, lower than the more popular choices for Stamina; 4 and 7, making its KO resistance sub-par compared to the aforementioned Discs.

Driver: Yard

Yard features a free rotating ball tip, akin to its predecessors Orbit and Atomic, surrounded by a wide ring, akin to Defense. In theory, the ball tip would increase a Beyblade's KO Defense by having greater surface area and friction and the wide ring is meant to make contact with the stadium floor when the Beyblade is struck, forcing it back upright and acting as brakes to prevent KOs. However, in practice the free rotating nature of the ball reduces most of the KO resistance given by the surface area of the ball and the diameter of the ball makes contact with the ring rare. Unlike other ball based Performance Tips, Yard does not feature tabs around the tip as their purpose have been taken by the wide base. If launched hard, the greater surface area creates a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in the battle, bringing the Beyblade close to the Tornado Ridge. While these features may imply that a Yard Combination would be easy to KO, in reality the heavy weight of SwitchStrike/God and Cho-Z Layers, Core Discs and Yard's own weight compensates for the rotating ball. Furthermore, the free rotating tip increases Burst resistance. While the shape of the base can create Life After Death and may imply high Stamina and Spin Equalization potential, the low placement of the base creates a high scrape risk and the lack of free rotation in the base nullifies Spin Equalization potential. Yard is slightly shorter than most other Pre-Cho-Z Performance Tips. In theory, this is meant to prevent the opponent's Layer from striking the Yard Combination from below and Destabilizing it, thus increasing Defense potential. In practice however, due to the design of the Burst System, this increases the chances of Disc-to-Layer contact and can potentially Burst the Yard Combination. Though the only minor reduction in height mitigates the effect.

Attack: 1/10

Defence: 10/10

Stamina: 7/10

Burst Power: 1/10

Total Score: 19/40

Number 10: Illumiknight 1 Hit Crescent

Era: Single

Type: Attack

Energy Layer: Illumiknight

Illumiknight is shaped like a spearhead, with horseshoe shaped bumps on the sides.

Forge Disk: 1

1, like other odd numbered Core Discs, is asymmetrical and elliptical in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. One side features two small sword-tip like protrusions and the other side features a single, larger protrusion of the same shape. 1's gimmick is that it is highly unbalanced, it achieves this by having the side with the larger protrusion being more filled in with metal than the other, akin to Quarter. This weight distribution has two primary uses: The first is to increase the Burst Attack of Attack Combinations by generating momentum like a flail which is further enhanced by the heavy weight of 1. The second is to make a Combination using an unbalanced Layer such as Sieg Xcalibur more properly balanced by aligning the heavier side opposite the the heavier side of the Layer which increases Stamina and Burst resistance. Compared to Quarter, 1 has greater success in Attack Combinations and has proven capable of increasing the rate of Bursts despite being lighter than most other Core Discs. However, the same imbalance makes 1 unsuitable for Stamina or Defense as the more unbalanced a Combination is, the easier it is to Burst and the faster it loses Stamina. Furthermore, the imbalance slows down Mobile Attack Combinations, making it better suited for Stationary Attack Combinations.

Frame: Hit

Hit features a single protrusion on one side of the Frame, akin to 1. Such a shape is meant to increase Burst Attack during Disc-to-Layer contact. However, due to most Burst Performance Tips being of the same or very similar heights, such contact is rare. While the round shape of the Frame may imply high Life After Death, the protrusion warps the perimeter and reduces Life After Death potential compared to Cross and Glaive and compared to Frames such as Meteor and Bump, Hit is too light to aid in Attack Combinations.

Driver: Crescent

Cresent is a driver that has a flat cresent shape as its tip, that is slightly left of the centre.

Attack: 8/10

Defence: 4/10

Stamina: 2/10

Burst Power: 7/10

Total Score: 21/40


	6. Number Beys: 11-20

Number 11: Big Eye Wing Flugel

Era: God

Type: Stamina

Energy Layer: Big Eye

Big Eye is a large circular layer with two parts of of it being thicker then the rest of it. These two thicker parts are its God Gimmick, as they are made of a frictionless material, allowing attacks to basically slide against the surface and deal a bare minimum of damage.

Forge Disk: Wing

Wing features a six-blade design. On the upper side of the Forge Disc, the letter W appears for easy differentiation from other Forge Discs. The blades of Wing are meant to create Upper Force in Right-Spin and Down Force in Left-Spin. However, the small size of the blades makes any such effect negligible. Due to its light weight and feeble relief that does not truly come in contact with opponents, Wing disadvantages any Beyblade it is part of.

Driver: Flugel

Flugel features a low angled cone tip that sits at the standard height akin to Survive, but differs by featuring four wings, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Down Force 145, that offer Upper Force in Right-Spin and Down Force in Left-Spin. The cone shape gives Flugel low surface area and friction to conserve Stamina in battle while also providing stability, giving a Combination resistance against the Layer scraping against the Stadium floor and losing Stamina. In theory, when used in Right-Spin Combinations, the Upper Force would increase Stamina by generating an air current that "lifts" the Beyblade off of the stadium, effectively reducing the friction between Flugel and the stadium. When used in Left-Spin Combinations, the Down Force generated would push the Beyblade down into the stadium and crease stability at the cost of Stamina. However in practice, the small size of the wings means that any Upper Force or Down Force generated is minimal with no discernible difference in performance.

Attack: 2/10

Defence: 7/10

Stamina: 7/10

Burst Power: 5/10

Total Score: 21/40

Number 12: Crimson Ninja 1 Shadow Blow

Era: Chozetsu

Type: Attack

Energy Layer: Crimson Ninja

Crimson Ninja takes a form that is a metal ninja surrounded by shadows, making the edges bumpy expected for one, appearing as the edge of a sword, mimicking Uber Unicorn. It's metal appears on the ninja.

Forge Disk: 1

1, like other odd numbered Core Discs, is asymmetrical and elliptical in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. One side features two small sword-tip like protrusions and the other side features a single, larger protrusion of the same shape. 1's gimmick is that it is highly unbalanced, it achieves this by having the side with the larger protrusion being more filled in with metal than the other, akin to Quarter. This weight distribution has two primary uses: The first is to increase the Burst Attack of Attack Combinations by generating momentum like a flail which is further enhanced by the heavy weight of 1. The second is to make a Combination using an unbalanced Layer such as Sieg Xcalibur more properly balanced by aligning the heavier side opposite the the heavier side of the Layer which increases Stamina and Burst resistance. Compared to Quarter, 1 has greater success in Attack Combinations and has proven capable of increasing the rate of Bursts despite being lighter than most other Core Discs. However, the same imbalance makes 1 unsuitable for Stamina or Defense as the more unbalanced a Combination is, the easier it is to Burst and the faster it loses Stamina. Furthermore, the imbalance slows down Mobile Attack Combinations, making it better suited for Stationary Attack Combinations.

Frame: Shadow

Shadow appears as a mist, near mirroring the Crimson Ninja layer.

Driver: Blow

Blow, like Accel, features a flat plastic tip, albeit at a smaller diameter. This smaller diameter is designed to bring the Beyblade towards the center faster to strike the opponent at a much faster rate than Accel and conserve greater Stamina. While these effects do occur, they are hampered by the shape of the tip. Unlike other flat tips, Blow's tip is taller and shaped in the form of a cone rather than a short straight cylinder. This shape means that Blow becomes very easily Destabilized, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Sharp Performance Tip, and become liable to floor scrapes.

Attack: 8/10

Defence: 4/10

Stamina: 5/10

Burst Power: 9/10

Total Score: 26/40

Number 13: Crime Embodiment Infinity Defence

Era: Chozetsu

Type: Defence

Energy Layer: Crime Embodiment

Crime Embodiment appears as a thirteen bladed design, linked together by small peices of metal between parts of the blades. There is also metal on top of the blades and a small amount in the centre.

Forge Disk: Infinity

Infinity features a round, thick, sharp edged and warped design meant to recreate the look of a Mobius Strip. Like Ring, almost all of Infinity's weight is focused on the perimeter creating a high Outward Weight Distribution and Flywheel Effect for Stamina Combinations and the round design allows for some Life After Death. However, like Ring, the high Outward Weight Distribution increases the risk of Bursts as the Disc and Performance Tip will resist changes in spin speed while the Layer is more likely to stop, leading to teeth skipping and Bursts.

Driver: Defence

Defense features a Ball tip and sits at a standard track height. A protective disk sits halfway down the Performance Tip, and the Ball tip has four support ridges. The center of the Performance Tip also contains a shield decal to symbolize itself.

When simply spinning by itself, Defense behaves as a normal Ball tip. When struck however, the tabs will force the Beyblade back into an upright position after being knocked off balance and act as brakes to prevent KOs by striking against the stadium floor at the cost of Stamina. While the ring may imply Defense potential akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's D125 track, it is positioned too low for any Burst System Beyblade to make contact with. However, the smooth perimeter of the ring does grant Life After Death potential.

Attack: 0/10

Defence: 10/10

Stamina: 3/10

Burst Power: 0/10

Total Score: 13 /40

Number 14: Greedy Sarameya Triple Atomic

Era: God

Type: Defence

Energy Layer: Greedy Sarameya

Greedy Sarameya takes on the shape of three dog heads pointing fowards, coiling around into a central point. The space between the dog heads have diagonal gaps, with chunks missing for the God Gimmick of Greedy Sarameya to work, witch is the fact that you can move the dog heads. The dog heads can move left, right, up and down 90 degrees, be rotated 360 degrees, and it's mouths can open 180 degrees.

Forge Disk: Triple

Triple is a three-sided Forge Disc, which is circular, with a triangle stacked atop it creating knob protrusions. It has use in Attack, especially on three sided layers like Valkyrie since it focuses some weight around those three main protrusions, but it is not as useful as a Forge Disc like Gravity, as it is too light to be really effective in Attack, and too imbalanced to use in other Combinations.

Driver: Atomic

Atomic is a Performance Tip that features a free-rotating ball tip, akin to its predecessor Orbit, surrounded by a four-tabbed, free-spinning ring. Unlike Orbit, the ball of Atomicis approximately 3.4 times larger in volume or 1.3 times wider in diameter. In theory, the wider tip would increase a Beyblade's KO Defense by having greater surface area and friction. However, in practice, the free-rotating nature of the ball reduces most of the KO Defense given by the surface area of the ball. Like all other ball-based Performance Tips, the tabs around Atomic are meant to act as brakes against KOs at the cost of Stamina by striking against the stadium floor. However, the larger diameter makes such contact rare. If hard launched, the greater surface area creates a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in the battle, bringing the Beyblade close to the Tornado Ridge. While these features may imply that an Atomic Combination would be easy to KO, in reality the heavy weight of SwitchStrike/God Layers, Cho-Z Layers, Forge Discs and Atomic's own weight compensates for the rotating ball. Furthermore, the free-rotating ball increases the Burst Resistance of a Defense Combination. However, for the Takara Tomy release of Atomic, its spring lock is noticeably weaker than Orbit's, making Atomic lag behind its predecessor in terms of Burst Resistance. In addition to the Defense properties, Atomic features high Stamina and Spin Equalization potential, as well as the free- rotating nature of the ball reduces friction with the stadium floor, as the wide ball tip will keep a Combination stable and thus prevents scraping, and the free-spinning ring increases procession time and Life After Death.

Attack: 5/10

Defence: 10/10

Stamina: 6/10

Burst Power: 6/10

Total Score: 27/40

Number 15: Puppet Grinder 8 Star Grind

Era: Chozetsu

Type: Balance

Energy Layer: Puppet Grinder

Puppet Grinder appears as a 6 pronged gear, with string-like metal appearing between the prongs of the gear and leading to the middle of the layer, where a hand appears to be holding the string.

Forge Disk: 8

8, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features four protrusions, each molded into the shape of an "8". Each of the lower loops of the "8"s features gaps, akin to Knuckle, which takes weight away from the center and creates high Outward Weight Distribution and subsequent Flywheel Effect, features theoretically perfect for Stamina. Furthermore, 8 is one of the heaviest Discs in the game, heavier than Heavy, Gravity, 2, 4, and 6 and its use can bolster a Beyblade's KO resistance and Attack potential. However, like other heavy discs with high Outward Weight Distribution such as Gravity and Ring, the use of 8 severely decreases a Beyblade's Burst resistance as a trade off.

Frame: Star

Star, as its name implies, is a Disc Frame that has a star-like shape. Its design consists of eight protrusions; five of which are placed in a star-like formation, and the other three are placed in between them. The underside of the Disc Frame features ten protrusions; eight of which are seen on the frontside, and the other two are placed near the sockets needed to apply Star onto a Core Disc. While Star is too small to come into contact with the opponent's Layer, its thick design makes it heavier than most Disc Frames, providing use in Attack Combinations, though not to the degree of other Disc Frames such as Meteor and Bump. However, unlike the aforementioned Disc Frames, Star's rather smooth underside provides Life After Death, though not to the degree of Glaive and Cross. Nonetheless, Star has use in both Attack Combinations and Spin Equalization Combinations.

Driver: Grind

Grind appears as a driver just as tall as Quest, with two adjustable cubes as a tip. Each tip can be moved 45 degrees in either direction, with both of them being down acting as an defence mode, one being down as a stamina mode and both being up as a attack mode.

Attack: 7/10

Defence: 7/10

Stamina: 7/10

Burst Power: 5/10

Total Score: 26/40

Number 16: Shockmaster Boost Zeta

Era: Single

Type: Balance

Energy Layer: Shockmaster

Shockmaster appears in the shape of bumpy trapezoid with two large circler bumps on its longer sides, and two smaller cornered bumps on its shorter sides.

Forge Disk: Boost

Boost is a circular Forge-Disc with six small downward sloping blades present around its perimeter. In theory, the blades are meant to produce Down Force in Right-Spin to increase the grip of the Beyblade on the stadium floor by pushing air downward and create Upper Force in Left-Spin which would decrease the friction between the Beyblade and the stadium floor by pushing air upwards. In reality however, due to the small size of the blades, the Down/Upper Force created is negligible and the said blades serve no other purposes other than drastically reducing the Life After Death of Boost. Furthermore, Boost has a light weight even for a non-Core Disc and a poor weight distribution making it a poor choice for Attack, Defense and Stamina Combinations.

Driver: Zeta

Zeta features an adjustable tip at a standard height with three settings; Attack, Defense and Stamina, akin to the Original Plastic Generation's Flame Change Base or Metal Fight Beyblade's Delta Drive Performance Tip. The Attack Setting features a rectangular flat tip, akin to Quake, albeit not slanted. Due to the surface area of this setting, Zeta will create a highly aggressive movement pattern with high speeds akin to Quake, however the rectangular shape makes Zeta's Attack Setting incapable of maintaining a Banking Pattern as the corners of the rectangular shape grind against the stadium floor. Furthermore, the same corners will grind against the Tornado Ridge causing a severe reduction in Stamina making the setting ill-suited for both Mobile Attack and Tornado Staller Combinations. Finally, without the slant in the tip, Zeta's Attack Setting is incapable of hopping and potentially creating Disk to Layer contact like Quake, which was already inconsistent in the original. The Defense Setting features a wide ball tip, akin to Massive, albeit without tabs. In theory, the wide ball tip would increase a Beyblade's Defense by having greater surface area and friction, however in practice, Zeta's Defense Setting lags behind Defense and even Massive in almost every aspect. On prior ball Performance Tips such as Defense, tabs surrounded the ball to act as brakes by striking against the stadium floor at the cost of Stamina, due to the lack of tabs, the Defense Setting's KO resistance lags behind Massivewhich also had poor KO resistance. This issue is exacerbated by the surface area of the the Defense Setting as it will create a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in battle, bringing a Beyblade closer to the Tornado Ridge. Due to the aforementioned poor KO resistance, this will make a Beyblade using Zeta's Defense Setting highly susceptible to KOs. The Stamina Setting features a flat tip with a small protrusion in the center, akin to Fusion. When launched parallel to the stadium, Zeta's Stamina Setting will spin on the protrusion, creating a stable, Stamina-conserving spin. When knocked off balance by the opponent or launched at an angle, the flat tip will contact the stadium floor and create a movement pattern with the same speed as Accel before returning to balancing on the protrusion. While both Fusion and Accel have acceptable levels of Stamina due to their plastic construction, they lag behind Tips such as Survive, Revolve and Atomic due to the flat tip and the lack of a free-spinning component. While the Stamina Setting can create and maintain a Banking Pattern better than the Attack Setting due to the round shape, it lags behind Tips such as Accel and Xtreme due to the center protrusion which can also break the Banking Pattern.

Attack: 7/10

Defence: 7/10

Stamina: 4/10

Burst Power: 2/10

Total Score: 20/40

Number 17: Dragon Leviathan Xtend

Era: God

Type: Balance

Energy Layer: Dragon Leviathan

Dragon Leviathan has a rounded star shape, with there being a dragon head pointing at each of them. The God Gimmick of Dragon Leviathan is the same as Nightmare Longinus, However the place to put a frame comes down more then Nightmare Longinus, and Dragon Leviathan has no metal on it.

Driver: Xtend

Xtend is a Performance Tip with a manual height-change gimmick, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Change Height 120 Track and a wide flat base that has a small sharp tip protruding in its center, akin to a wider Fusion. Like Fusion, when launched straight down into the stadium, the protrusion in the center will keep the Beyblade stable and still in the center, preventing Stamina loss. When Xtend is either knocked off balance by an opponent or launched at an angle, the flat base will make contact with the stadium, creating an aggressive movement pattern with speeds equal to Assault. However this aggressive movement is unreliable as the protrusion can slow the Combination down in the center of the stadium or stop the movement entirely and the greater surface area makes it difficult to maintain a banking pattern. By pulling and twisting the Tip, Xtend's height can be changed. When using Xtend's Lower Setting, it is the height of a standard Performance Tip, allowing the Layer of the Xtend Combination and the opponent to impact each other directly. When using Xtend's Higher Setting, in theory, its height would increase contact between the Xtend Combination's Disc and Frame and the Opponent's Layer. Such contact would prevent the Xtend Combination from Bursting and instead cause the opponent to Burst. In practice however, the height of most Layers and the minimal change in height means that there will be contact between the Layers regardless. Furthermore, Xtend's height change is less than that of Tower, a Performance Tip that already has performance issues due to too little height change.

Attack: 9/10

Defence: 3/10

Stamina: 7/10

Burst Power: 7/10

Total Score: 26/40

Number 18: Heraldic Patriarch Gravity Merge

Era: Chozetsu

Type: Balance

Energy Layer: Heraldic Patriarch

Heraldic Patriarch takes the shape of a circle, however, the circle is significantly thicker on one part of the circle, before getting thinner and thinner until completing the circle. The central peices takes the shaper of a crystal, and is made of metal like the thinner parts of the circle.

Forge Disk: Gravity

Gravity has a thick, octagonal shape and bears designs that resemble steel plates on each of its eight segments. As with all Forge Discs, it has two tabs that protrude from the top and fit in the slots in the Energy Layer. These tabs are marked with a stylized G to identify the Forge Disc. Gravity was tied with Heavy for the heaviest Forge Disc in the game, making it a solid choice for adding weight to the Beyblade and increasing its KO Defense. Compared to the rather compact Heavy, Gravity has a larger diameter and more of its weight packed around its perimeter, giving it arguably what was the best Stamina in the game and increasing the mobility of more aggressive combos with the Flywheel Effect. However, it has been outclassed by 7 for Stamina. The high spin momentum provided by Gravity's Outward Weight Distribution means that the overall Beyblade will not lose much spin upon collision with an opponent, however that means that the force of the impact will instead be absorbed by the Energy Layer, causing it to skip teeth to cope with the shock.

Driver: Merge

Merge features a six pointed flat rubber tip, akin to the Left Rubber Flat Performance Tip of Metal Fight Beyblade, with a sharp plastic tip in the center, akin to the Coated Sharp Performance Tip of Metal Fight Beyblade, that sits at the standard height. Like its predecessor Unite, when launched straight down into the stadium, the sharp tip in the center will keep the Beyblade stable and still in the center, preventing Stamina loss. When a mint condition Merge is either knocked off balance by an opponent or launched at an angle, the rubber will make contact with the stadium, creating an aggressive movement pattern with speeds exceeding Xtreme due to the increased surface area created by the six points. However this aggressive movement is somewhat unreliable as the sharp center can slow it down in the center of the stadium or stop the movement entirely and the greater surface area cripples Stamina.

When worn however, instead of creating aggressive movement when struck, the rubber will instead act as brakes against a KO, at the cost of Stamina, before going back to stable from the sharp center.

Attack: 10/10

Defence: 8/10

Stamina: 5/10

Burst Power: 5/10

Total Score: 28/40

Number 19: Freezerdon Yell Orbit

Era: Single

Type: Defence

Energy Layer: Freezerdon

Freezerdon takes the form of a top down view of a dinosaurs head, specifically the triceratops.

Forge Disk: Yell

Yell features a ring with a wide diameter, greater than Spread and equal to Polish, and a thick metal star in the center to create a centralized weight, akin to Central. The centralized weight is meant to increase spin velocity which has numerous effects on Performance. If used on Attack Combinations, the higher spin velocity will increase the force of impact. If used on Defense Combinations, the centralized weight will increase KO resistance. Combined with the wide, circular perimeter and the raised position of the ring, Yell will also grant high Life After Death and increase procession time. However, the centralized weight creates numerous drawbacks as well. The centralized weight will reduce movement speed in Attack Combinations making it ill-suited for Mobile Combinations and the lack of Outward Weight Distribution gives Defense and Stamina Combinations poor spin retention.

Driver: Orbit

Orbit features a free rotating plastic ball tip with a diameter equal to Massive, surrounded by a three tabbed ring. In theory, the wider tip would increase a Beyblade's KO Defense by having greater surface area and friction, however, in practice the free rotating nature of the ball reduces most of the KO resistance given by the surface area of the ball. Like other ball based Defense Performance Tips, the tabs around Orbit are meant to act as brakes against KOs at the cost of Stamina by striking against the stadium floor, however, the large diameter makes such contact rare. If hard launched, Orbit creates an aggressive movement pattern early in the battle, bringing the Beyblade to the Tornado Ridge. While these features may imply that Orbit-based Combinations would be easy to KO, in reality the heavy weight of SwitchStrike/God Layers and Core Discs compensate for the rotating ball. Furthermore, the free rotating tip increases the Burst resistance of an Orbit-based Combination and Orbit consistently has a stronger spring lock than Atomic which further improves Burst resistance. In addition to the Defense properties, Orbit also features high Stamina as the free rotating nature reduces friction with the stadium floor, the wide ball tip keeps a Combination stable and thus prevents scraping.

Attack: 0/10

Defence: 10/10

Stamina: 7/10

Burst Power: 4/10

Total Score: 21/40

Number 20: Giga Brilliant 12 Under Tower

Era: Chozetsu

Type: Attack

Energy Layer: Giga Brilliant

Giga Brilliant takes the shape of a pair of wings connected in the middle of a round peice, sort of looking like an X, with a metel X in the centre of the wings.

Forge Disk: 12

12, like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Frame. Each side features three protrusions with the center protrusion in each set featuring molding in the shape of a "12" and four holes in the center, akin to 6. While the aggressive design of the Disc may imply high Burst potential from Disc-to-Layer contact, due to the fact that most Burst Performance Tips are of the same height, such contact is rare. Furthermore, 12's design is so aggressive that there have been numerous cases of the Disc severely damaging Layers that collide with it. Finally, 12 is the lightest Disc at the time of writing, lighter than even Armed which severely hinders Attack, Defense and Stamina potential. While the light weight would create high Burst resistance, the heavy weight of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System and the Cho-Z Layer System makes the use of lightweight Discs for Burst resistance obsolete.

Frame: Under

Under features a diamond shape with clockwise protrusions on each corner, akin to Force or Cross, at a downward angle. This shape is meant to increase Burst Attack during Disc-to-Layer contact in Right-Spin Combinations. However, due to most Burst Performance Tips being of the same or very similar heights, such contact is rare and the direction of the protrusions reduces recoil when used on Left-Spin Combinations. While the round shape of the Frame may imply high Life After Death, the downward angle of the protrusions creates a perimeter too rough to aid in Life After Death in Defense and Stamina Combinations like Cross and Glaive. However, Under is one of the heavier Frames in the metagame, which grants high Attack potential when paired with Core Discs such as 0 or 7.

Driver: Tower

Tower is a Performance Tip with a plastic semi-flat tip and a wide base that features an automatic height-change gimmick. Early in battle, the centrifugal force pulls two tabs outward which in turn forces the tip inward to the standard height. The semi-flat tip creates a somewhat aggressive movement that has trouble reaching the Tornado Ridge but has greater Stamina than standard plastic flat tips such as Accel. However, the short distance between the stadium floor and the wide base creates a scrape risk. Later in battle, the lowered centrifugal force allows the tabs to retract and allows the tip to rise up. In theory this is meant to increase contact between the Tower Combination's Disc and Frame and the Opponent's Layer. Such contact would prevent the Tower Combination from Bursting and instead cause the opponent to Burst. In practice however, the height of most Layers and the minimal change in height means that there will be contact with the Layers regardless. Furthermore the change in height will mean that the Tower Combination's Layer will be struck from an upwards angle, causing severe Destabilization which is exacerbated by the instability present in the gimmick creating a top-heavy design which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina.

Attack: 8/10

Defence: 3/10

Stamina: 3/10

Burst Power: 6/10

Total Score: 20/40


End file.
